


Goodbyes are final. Or Are they truly?

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Answer to this prompt from ablurredglass
Relationships: Jack Dawson/Rose DeWitt Bukater
Kudos: 6





	Goodbyes are final. Or Are they truly?

The salted breeze that had beckoned with the promise of freedom now carried the weight of the latest socially designed chains. The frigid indigo waters didn’t seem like such a horrible fate now after all. Not after feeling as though she had lived her entire life already.

Cal had made it abundantly clear that her dalliance between her and Jack must meet his cessation. After all, Rose had been promised to him in order to absolve her family’s financial ruin. The weight and burden of her father’s good name now rested upon her own slender shoulders. Hockley had made threats to have Jack taken care of. Threats Rose could barely stomach listening to.

Her gaze is cast outwards towards endless indigo waves. Rose allows her copper hair to be tousled about her face haphazardly. Of course, she could pin it up in order to appear more respectable and refined. Yet, in moments like this, it seemed greatly unnecessary.

Dawson’s words seep over her, spilling into the dam she had built around her emotions. Her porcelain features radiate the internal battle she finds herself embroiled in. This wasn’t easy for her. Didn’t he know that her heart was entangled with his and not Hockley’s. Her lips shift, ushering words to depart from her tongue. Her first answer is nearly soundless. “Jack,” she desperately chokes. Rose’s gaze begrudgingly turns to him with sheens of silver radiated in the depths. “It has to be. I can’t see you anymore.” If only her words needn’t be so cruel. They went against her every instinct and her better judgment. “I’m engaged to be wed back in Philadelphia.” It is evident upon all of her features that this is not the fate she desires.

“This has to be the last time we meet for your safety and mine.”


End file.
